1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display (LCD), especially an array substrate of LCD display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of plane structure of an array substrate of FFS LCD display in the prior art, all gate lines of the array substrate structure are connected by an unilateral gate short-circuit bar. In the manufacturing process of the array substrate of LCD display, the prevention and control of electrostatic discharge is an important work. Plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition is performed on the array substrate which has formed a gate metal layer pattern so as to form a gate insulator layer, the gate metal layer pattern will induce static charge under the action of the plasma electric field. In the existing structure of the array substrate, the induced charges accumulated on different potentials of the gate lines may transfers and achieve balance via the gate short-circuit bar, if the balance course of the static charge is completed in nanosecond or millisecond order, the static discharge will occurred. The peak current of the static discharge will reach dozens of ampere, the power of the moment is very large, and the produced electromagnetic pulse of the static charge can burn the gate short-circuit bar and even the gate line metal, resulting in that test signal can not be loaded on the array substrate in the subsequent array test process, so that the detection and the maintenance of the electrical detect will be negatively influenced, and the qualified product rate of the array substrate will be notably reduced.